And Akhaten Shall Rise!
by LycoX
Summary: There's a Lacrosse game to be had in Ojai, California but that's not the only thing that's happening in the area as an old threat from years past rises once again.
1. Chapter 1

**And Akhaten**

 **Shall Rise!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. I was inspired by the Doctor Who episode 'Rings of Akhaten' for this little story set a month after the events of season 5.**

* * *

Things had been relatively quiet ever since Theo, the Dread Doctors, and The Beast had been taken care of. Something Scott was incredibly grateful for as it had allowed for the past month to go by without any issues, though the only thing he wasn't grateful for was the fact he no longer had Kira by his side due to the fact she had to leave all she knew to be with the Skinwalkers in order to find balance and control where her Kitsune was concerned thanks to the meddling of the Dread Doctors. And it was highly unclear as to how long that would take. Something that Scott honestly thought sucked a great deal as in a way he felt like he'd lost another girl he loves to the Supernatural. The few times he'd been by the Yukimuras had been somewhat tense in the young man's opinion and he could only hope it lessened up soon before Kira's parents ended up splitting. Though Stiles was of the opinion he was worried for nothing where they were concerned and a part of the young Alpha honestly wanted to strongly believe that. And while things were getting better between him and his long time best friend after a long important talk they had, he couldn't exactly say the same for Stiles and Malia.

As it seemed the two were a little unsure of things where one another was concerned. Something that he had over heard Lydia threatening to do something about if it wasn't resolved soon and it made him shudder a little as he could only imagine what she would do! Heck, probably get Hayden and Braeden involved if she had too in order to get the two to stop being so unsure and get things worked out finally! Hayden had taken to being a Werewolf a bit enthusiastically and had even managed to sneak up on Liam a few times to prank him. Leading to several amusing chase scenes as his first Beta tried to catch his laughing girlfriend. Something that left Scott with a slight pang in his chest as it made him think of Kira and her own laughter. Hayden's sister on the other hand was on the fence about the whole Supernatural deal but considering her encounters with The Beast it made sense to the teenaged Alpha and he'd even offered Hayden a place to stay if she needed it. So far the young girl had yet to take him up on the offer and he hoped she wouldn't have too either.

And currently, he, Stiles, Liam, and the rest of the Cyclones team alongside with Coach Finstock thankfully were on their way to Ojai, California for several days that would lead up to a big game with the town's own Lacrosse team from the Thacher School. Never having been in the area, Scott was honestly looking forward to checking out the place and hoped it would keep him suitably occupied from thoughts of Kira. Of course he hoped whatever it was that kept him occupied wouldn't be life threatening in some way. It also did him some good to get away from the stares he got from several of his classmates who'd seen him fighting The Beast a month ago. Even though several of his team mates had also seen him doing it too but at least with them it wasn't as bad since they were focused on other things. Even if he could tell that they wanted to ask him questions but so far hadn't for whatever reason. Whatever the reasons, he was just glad as he wasn't ready to answer those kinds of questions!

As the fallout from answering them could more than likely lead to bad things and he in no way wanted to be responsible for the potential Hell that would cause! Lost in his thoughts as he stared out the open window, the young Alpha failed to realize that one of his team mates was staring at him curiously. Leaning over to Liam, Bradley Cooperson, one of the ones who had witnessed Scott fighting the creature in the library a month ago asked him what was up with Scott as he looked pretty bummed out. "Oh, yeah… You know Kira right?"

"Kinda hard not too homie." That girl was like cheerful quirkyness personified and always had McCall smiling even at a distance once he spotted her.

Granted, he found it odd that she had seemingly disappeared for the past month now while her parents were still obviously around. He then got a horrible thought in his head. "Aw Hell… Don't tell me that girl is dead!?"

Liam looked at him in shock after that horror filled question came to light. "What!? No! No, God no!" Exclaimed the younger teenager.

"Oh, thank God man." Responded Bradley relieved as the dude definitely did not deserve to lose two girls he cared greatly about to death in a short amount of time!

This got him an odd look from Liam but instead of dwelling too much on it, the young Beta continued on. "Kira's… Well, she had to leave due to a few problems that came up with some family out in Korea and we kinda don't know when she'll be back cause of it. Which seriously sucks as we all miss her."

Some more than others at that even if what he told Bradley wasn't the actual truth but its not like he could really tell him what the actual truth was! Even if their little Supernatural secret was probably the worst kept secret around considering who all saw Scott and later himself fighting The Beast in the library a month ago. Not to mention all the overheard conversations everyone no doubt heard from time to time! Bradley got a speculative look on his face after what he was told and couldn't help but wonder if the real reason Kira got shipped off to family elsewhere was cause she and McCall got pregnant instead of what he was actually told. "Damn homie, I knew them two was real tight but I didn't think they'd get knocked up so soon." The teenager said with a wince and making Liam look at him in shock.

"HUH!?"

"Its cool lil dude, you ain't gotta cover your boy from what happened. Some times s**t happens in the heat of the moment. Hopefully the 'rents won't keep them apart what with the baby comin' and all."

"B-baby!?" What the Hell was this guy talking about!?

Before more could be said however, Coach Finstock blew on his whistle to get their attention. "Alright you wild animals, thanks to a little co-operation between our school and Thacher, we've got some decent living arrangements at the local hotel we're pulling into. Which brings me to my next point, I expect you all to be on your best behavior while we're here until we leave as we don't wanna look like a bunch of nutjobs with no respect for things."

"Wait, why are you lookin' at me for Coach!?" Asked Stiles somewhat indignantly!

"Does pullin' the fire alarm while a known killer is runnin' around the school ring a bell for ya Stilinski? Or I don't know… What you did to my office!?" Chuckles erupted after that.

Stiles however was quick to defend himself. "Hey, that first thing was for a very good reason okay? We thought Barrow was gonna bomb the school alright? And secondly, that's never been proven to be my work!"

Coach just gave him a look that implied he really thought otherwise. "Right, whatever helps you sleep at night Stilinski but one day I will prove you did that!"

Stiles rolled his eyes at the man while everyone else was laughing and grinning in amusement over the whole thing as they pulled into to the hotel they were staying at. Which looked to be rather decent all around. Leaning to his best friend and brother in all but blood, Stiles started to talk. "Let's hope this hotel experience is a lot better then last time's." Muttered the teenager and making Scott nod in agreement as they started to stand up in preparation of getting off the bus.

"Yeah, definitely."

A frown came over the paler boy's face over that response as it hadn't been the first time his best friend had sounded like that over the past month ever since Kira had left. _Man, her leavin' has really got him down. I don't know what we can do to help as no one should have to deal with crap like he does. Losing Allison just about shattered him and I'm damn worried he's close to crackin' over Kira havin' to leave…_ Whatever happened though, he and the others would be there to support him in his time of need.

 **Elsewhere in Ojai**

Elsewhere in the town of Ojai in a building that had long been familiar with the people who used it was two older men with ridges on their cheeks and foreheads, one no longer had hair while the other still had long hair that was halfway from brunette to gray. They were meeting to discuss a matter of great importantance connected to the town they lived in and it had nothing to do with the Lacrosse game that was due to happen. "Omaris, are you certain now is truly a good time to host a sports game when the time is drawing very close for Akhaten to rise!?" Questioned the bald and pale man.

"I am most certain old friend. It is my hope that somehow the good spirits of the game itself will aide us in defeating Akhaten."

"You know Reena is still being rather troublesome with everything." Omaris sighed tiredly at the mention of the teenaged girl who they had been preparing for years to be the one to lull the great Akhaten back to sleep.

But as she grew into her teenage years, the girl began to rebel and even start up an accursed reality series with a small film crew she brought together. Her younger sister Merry was often at odds with her due to their differing views of duty and the like. Something Omaris and a few others had wondered how it had even happened considering how Reena could be and would have figured her to be quite the heavy influence on her baby sister. "I have hope Naru, I have hope she will do the right thing when the time comes."

Naru snorted as he clearly believed otherwise. "Sometimes I think you to be too hopeful old friend."

Omaris grinned. "Well one of us has to have hope as you are too grumpy and jaded to have it."

"Damned right."

Naru didn't want to admit it to his old friend, but he wanted to have hope in this one instance as the time drew nearer to ensure the great Akhaten did not awaken from its deep slumber. For not only would he devour them all, but he would continue to do so through out the world until there was nothing left. What neither he or Omaris knew however is that hope and inspiration had rolled into town on a bus that would help save them all.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And so begins a new adventure as it looks like Scott just may get what he wants! But will it be more than he can handle? Find out in the coming chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Here we go yo! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

An hour had passed since they got settled into their hotel room and Stiles was starting to feel a little restless and he could tell his best friend was too. "Hey man, wanna go check out the town?"

A sigh escaped Scott after hearing the question. "Why not, I doubt we'll run into trouble right?"

"That a boy!" Praised Stiles and the two quickly put on their jackets and headed out.

"Guess I'll ask Liam if he wants to come." Spoke up Scott and the two headed to the room he was in with Greenburg.

And it was quickly made apparent the young Beta did want to come with before he tore out his hair! "Man! I'm seriously starting to see why Coach gets so nuts with that guy!" Groused the kid as they walked off from the hotel and making the two older boys chuckle in amusement.

"Yeah, Coach and Greenburg have a really special relationship. I'm almost a little jealous man."

"So special Greenburg probably keeps intentionally getting himself held back." Joked Scott with a grin.

Liam shook his head as he couldn't ever see himself doing that! Though he was glad his Alpha and friend was at least joking around a little instead of being all broody as he'd been ever since Kira had left. And boy did he miss her! It seriously sucked she had to leave and he really seriously hoped she came back real soon as things just didn't feel right to him without her around. The three entered into a comfortable silence as they made their way through the area near the hotel and each of them thought the place looked fairly decent. The fact they hadn't ran into any sort of trouble just yet was a huge plus too. Though Scott was at least sure he'd be running into a Pack member at some point since there had to be at least one Pack in the area unless Hunters had already cleared them out or they chose to leave. As they walked, Scott suddenly stopped, nearly causing the other two to keep on going thanks to his sudden stop. "Uhh, everything alright man?" Questioned Stiles in concern.

Scott held up a hand to focus and then his face became determined. "Come on." Ordered the teen Alpha and headed off, making his two friends look at one another in confusion before chasing off after him.

Over on the side of a building was a young pale girl with ridges on her forehead and cheeks and she was awfully close to tears as an older kid teased her relentlessly while the girl with him tried to get him to stop. And she hated every second of it as she'd done nothing to deserve it! "L-leave me a-alone!" Cried out the girl as she refused to look their way.

"Why the Hell should we little girl?" Asked the male snidely.

And just as the older girl was about to tell the boy off, a voice spoke up behind them. "Cause, I'll kick your ass if you don't."

Turning around with an angry look on his face, the older boy quickly found three male teenagers behind him and all three were not happy! The guy started to laugh as he didn't think them to be a threat at all! Flexing his hand and letting his claws out, he gave the three a cocky grin. "Yeah? I don't think so man. So why don't you turn around and walk off?"

"Aranck!" Cried out the girl unhappily as Scott got angrier and the little girl whimpered while Stiles and Liam looked at Scott while getting themselves ready for a fight.

"Shut up Wapun! I'm tired of listening to you boss me around!"

"I'm your older sister so I have the right!"

"Whatever, just shut up!"

Scott growled menacingly and making the boy's eyes go wide. They went even wider when he saw the boy's eyes glow red, signifying his status as an Alpha. "I'd show some respect to your sister. Now, apologize to her and the little girl and get the Hell out of here."

"I'd listen if I were you." Spoke up Stiles.

Gulping as Aranck knew better then to challenge an Alpha, he turned around and gave a half assed apology to the girl and took off. "I am most apologetic for my brother's actions… Times, times have been tough on us."

"Tough or not, that's no excuse to bully." Responded Scott firmly.

"No… Its not." And then she was gone in the path of her troublesome brother.

Scott sighed and let his Wolf recede as his friends also sighed in relief that a fight hadn't broken out. Crouching down gently so as not to scare the little girl even more and finding himself interested in her appearance as he'd never seen anything like her before. "Hey, you're safe now. I promise."

Looking at him with fear and worry rolling off of her, the young girl studied him for a moment. "Y-you mean it?"

Giving her a smile to show he meant no harm, he gave the little girl a nod. "I really mean it, I'll even pinkie swear." Responded the young man as he held out his pinkie for her to grab on too.

Tentatively, she reached out and latched her pinkie to his. "There we go! So what's your name?"

"Merry." Answered the girl shyly.

"Well that's a cute name Merry. I'm Scott."

"I'm Stiles."

"And I'm Liam." Finished the young Beta with a wave of his hand.

"N-nice to meet you all."

"Back atcha." Responded Stiles with a small smile in the little girl's way.

Just then, two men who looked similar to her in red robes showed up. "Young Merry! We've found you!"

Little Merry let out a disappointed sigh as she had been hoping to evade them a little longer! Sure, running into that bully hadn't been the best thing ever but she was tired of being followed around so gosh darned much! "I didn't wanna be found." Muttered the girl in annoyance.

"I'm sorry you feel that way little Merry but you know its not safe to be out here on your own!" Replied the same man from before with his partner nodding in agreement.

Facing towards the two men with an unhappy expression on her little face that Stiles couldn't help but find adorable, she began to address the two. "But I have these boys to protect me out here Jonas!"

"But they are clearly not of the Akhati Guardsmen like ourselves!" Protested Jonas.

"Yes, two of them smell like Wolves while the other practically reeks of anxiety."

Scott, sensing this could get bad decided to try and make things not go there at all. "Hey, I promise we mean no harm alright? We're just here for an upcoming game and while we were out exploring we saw Merry here being bothered by some jerk and put a stop to it. That's all."

The two red robed men looked at one another before looking back at him. "Was the 'jerk' as you called the individual a long haired boy with a feather in his hair?"

"Uhh, yeah, actually."

Jonas sighed after that. "That would be Aranck." Times truly had been tough on him and his sister ever since their Pack had been slaughtered by devious Hunters who had tricked Aranck and Wapun's father into a false friendship and then used it sometime later to kill every Pack member aside from the two teenagers. And because of that, no other Pack in the area wanted anything to do with the two as they felt the two would bring them bad luck.

"Guy's got an attitude problem." Muttered Liam.

"Unfortunately young man you would be correct and we have been dealing with him and his attitude as best we can."

Of course it wasn't exactly easy when you had Reena doing what she did with her own teenage rebel antics. "But you have our thanks for helping young Merry this day young sirs." Jonas told them and the three nodded.

Merry just sighed after that. "I guess that means I hafta to go now?"

Jonas' partner just nodded with an amused smile on his lips as dealing with little Merry was just so much more easier then her sister. That along with the fact Merry considered him to be like an older brother to her and he even saw her as the little sister he never had. "Hey, who knows, maybe we'll see you at the big Lacrosse game that's coming up? You can be our loudest cheerer" Spoke up Scott with the intention of boosting her spirits. Which seemed to work as the little girl lit up at the idea of watching her hero play and cheering him on!

"Uhh… Not to burst a bubble or anything but wouldn't it be kinda hard for these guys to be out in public unless they were hidin' their faces?" Wondered Stiles curiously.

"That would be no problem for us young man. For the entire population of Ojai knows of us just as they know of the existence of the Supernatural."

Hearing that greatly surprised the three boys. "How… How the heck does that happen!?" Asked a stunned Liam and beating the other two to the question.

Jonas just chuckled warmly. "Years of co-operation young Wolf, years of co-operation and careful planning when it comes to outsiders as needed. Now, may your day be a most trouble free one."

"Bye Scott! Bye Stiles! Bye Liam!" Called out Merry as the three left the still quite surprised trio of boys.

Silence went on for several minutes as Scott lost himself in a fantasy of a world like the one Ojai presented him. A fantasy where he could pretty much live freely and not have to worry about being targated for his status as a Werewolf. A fantasy that included a smiling Kira as they walked down a sidewalk on a warm sunny day and were greeted by various people as they did so. "Anybody else thinkin' we need to talk to Deaton?" Wondered Stiles aloud and breaking Scott from his fantasy world.

"Uhh, what?"

He got a weird look in return from his best friend. "You think Deaton knows about any of this?"

"Considering what all he knows it would kinda be hard not to know, right?" Added in Liam as he looked back and forth between the two slightly older boys.

Scott let out a sigh. "He probably does but let's not worry about it alright? We're here for a game and when we get back we can ask him about it."

Not bothering to give either of them, well, mostly Stiles a chance to argue against that idea, the young Alpha started to walk off with the intention of finding a place to eat at as he was getting a bit hungry. Stiles and Liam looked at one another over their friend's actions as usually he wasn't so willing to put off things like that. "Come on man." Spoke up Stiles and Liam nodded and the two chased after their friend.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: May there have been much enjoyment of this! Originally I was gonna have it to where they take little Merry with them to eat but I figured this probably works way better since they are still virtually unknowns to her. Wapun is a Blackfoot name that means Dawn while the Blackfoot name Aranck means Stars. Originally I had no plans to include these two but as I thought more on this story, they ended up coming to life here. Up next: The troublesome Reena is encountered!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but what you see here! Also, think of this story as a beginning to season six and while it won't be as part of some big fic that is a massive season six story, I am thinking of having other stories to come after this one as part of an overall sixth season. And I may or may not touch on what the actual sixth season is doing. Anyways… On with the show!**

* * *

An hour after the run in with little Merry, her two bullies, and her two guardsmen found Scott, Stiles, and Liam at a local burger joint and enjoying the food there. Along with the friendly atmosphere that for whatever reason held a vibe of worry to it. Something that none of them could quite figure out about and Scott had to keep Stiles from asking about it as he didn't want the three of them to seem all rude since their not from the area and all. Stiles didn't like it and tried protesting but a warning glare managed to make him listen to his best friend. Liam had grinned in amusement over it since he could tell his fellow Packmate and friend didn't like it and even stuck his tongue out at Stiles when he gave him a face after the taller boy had seen him grinning. And as they were making their way out of the local burger joint, the trio were confronted by a blonde teenaged girl who had the same features as Merry and her two guards and was quite beautiful in her own right. "Why hello there Scott McCall. Never knew you were such a hottie." Purred the girl as she and a guy with a camera stayed in their path.

Scott and Liam got confused looks on their faces while Stiles tensed up in case something went down. "How do you know me? How'd you even know I was here for that matter?"

"Yeah, I find that oddly suspicious." Added Stiles while Liam merely nodded.

The girl chuckled at the three. "Oh you three are so paranoid and its sooo unattractive!" She told them with a pout as she ran a hand down Scott's chest until he grabbed it a little rougher then intended.

"Ooh, I like it a little rough."

"You won't when I get done with you. Now who are you!?" Growled out the boy as his eyes flashed red.

Stiles and Liam felt a bit concerned as Scott wouldn't normally do something like this unless he was being attacked. But the long time best friend realized that this girl apparently knowing who Scott is must have set him on edge and probably made him think of that prick Theo. "Aww, no need to threaten cutie but if it helps ease your worries, you can call me Reena. Member and 'Chosen One' of the Akhati Order that takes themselves _way_ to seriously." Informed the girl as she finger quoted the words 'Chosen One'.

"Akhati? Like Merry and those guard guys?"

"You've met my little sister? Annoying I bet!"

Scott frowned in annoyance over little Merry being called that. "Yeah, I met her and two of these guards after I kept some guy from harrassing her."

"I wouldn't really call her annoying either you know." Added Liam as no way did it seem possible!

Reena scoffed at that as these boys clearly didn't know her baby sister! "You clearly don't know her that well then sweetie." Responded the girl a bit scathingly towards the short kid.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about the fact that your baby sister was gettin'… I don't know… Bullied?" Questioned Stiles as seriously!

"Nope, she's got her guards to watch out for her."

The careless attitude from the girl annoyed Scott greatly and he pushed past her and the cameraman none too gently with Stiles and Liam following after rather quickly. "Hey! That was rude ya know! Not exactly proper conduct from a well known hero of the Supernatural world!" Mocked the girl and making Scott turn back to face her with anger all across his face.

"Well, now we know how she knows of Scott." Muttered Stiles mostly to himself but Liam nodded in agreement anyway.

"Don't sell yourself short babe, we know all about you and Shortie there as well. The Boy who ran with Wolves and the First Beta of the True Alpha. Which is like… Seriously lame titles for a couple of boys who don't look all that impressive to me but whatever!"

"Dude, I think you've finally found your match in rudeness." Remarked Liam in slight annoyance.

Stiles had to agree with that but even he was of the opinion he had a little more tact then this girl! Scott sighed as was starting to get tired of this. "Look, we didn't come here to get hassled alright? We're just here to play some Lacrosse and check out the sights this place has."

With that said, Scott turned back around and started to walk off with his two friends following once again. "Oh come on Mr. True Alpha! Let me ask you a few questions! Questions Ojai needs to know the answers too!"

Not getting any kind of response back, Reena made a frustrated noise and decided to discretely follow the trio back to wherever they were staying as she hoped to have her cameraman uncover some primetime material! A little while later would see the girl and her cameraman spying on the boys as they did some training at the Lacross field the Thacher school was kind enough to allow them to use. Coach Finstock and the figure known as Omaris could even be seen talking with one another as the Cyclones did their training for the upcoming game. Seeing an opportunity while Omaris was distracted, she started to ask questions to a few of the Cyclones members who were taking a short break before getting back to training. One of those being Bradley Cooperson. "Sooo, how well would you say you know Scott McCall?"

Bradley gave her a weird look as he wondered what this chick and her camera dude were even doing here. And especially asking questions about McCall! Shaking his head, he chose to focus back on watching the others train. "Its like seriously rude to ignore a girl ya know!"

"Is this an interview?" Asked Greenburg curiously.

"Nope!"

"Then dude's got no reason to answer you!"

This got Finstock's long time annoyance a nasty look from the girl but he merely rolled his eyes while Bradley just grinned over the whole thing and even fist bumped him. The strangely pale girl would scoff over it and pester them some more. "Look, I know McCall about as well as he knows me alright?" Informed Bradley finally after having enough of the annoyingly persistent girl!

"And how well is that?" Asked the girl with a suggestive tone and getting a look of disgust from the boy.

"Girl, you nasty!"

"Yeah! McCall's always been about the ladies!"

"Hmm, he must be if the rumors about him and a Hunter and later him and a Kitsune are true!"

The two boys looked at her in confusion as they had no damn clue what she was on about! Unless she was referring to Argent and Yukimura then that woulda made a whole lot more sense to them. "REENA!" Came a sudden yell.

Making the girl jump a little and for the cameraman to mutter lowly under his breath. Bradley and Greenburg looked to see the Thacher Coach coming their way and he did NOT look happy! "Leave those boys alone and get out of here!"

Reena rolled her eyes at the man. "Oh stop being dramatic Omar! I'm just askin' these cute boys a few things!"

A short distance away saw Scott, Stiles, and Liam looking on at the scene with Scott frowning as he had hoped to not see this girl again! "Just what we needed." Groaned Liam as he wondered if the girl had been following them!

"No, you are being meddlesome and it is unwelcome!"

"Oh come on! The public needs to know all about Scott McCall!"

Hearing his name had the young Alpha walking that way as his gloved hands held on to the Crosse Stick tightly. "And oh my, there he is!" Called out the girl happily.

"The so called 'public' as you put it needs to know nothing! He like the rest of these boys are here to play a game and nothing more and they do not need you bothering them for your own amusement!"

Reena rolled her eyes at the other man as he was such a killjoy! "You know, you really should listen to him as some just don't like to be bothered." Informed Scott as he still gripped his Crosse Stick so tightly it was likely to break thanks to his Wolf strength.

"The boy is right, leave now or I will be forced to speak with your father." Declared the man as the one known as Scott McCall, True Alpha of Beacon Hills stood a short distance away from him with two of his friends behind him.

Huffing in irritation as she had no desire to get on the wrong side of her father, she nodded towards her cameraman and he quickly shut off the camera and walked off towards their vehicle. "Fine! But don't think this is gonna keep me down for long! Scottie McHottie will come around to my kind of thinking!" Promised the girl as she blew Scott a kiss and missing the disgusted look he had on his face thanks to his helmet being in the way.

"Sorry, but I'm taken." Even if the one he's happily taken by was off with the Skinwalkers…

"Aww, that's so sweet of you to be loyal to a girl you'll probably never see again! Those 'Walkers may never let her go!"

Stiles and Liam quickly got in Scott's path to keep him from going after the annoyance as Omaris frowned unhappily over how Reena was being. "GO! And do not think for a second that I will be keeping this from your father. Your actions here do him dishonor!"

"Yeah, yeah, blah blah blah. Same old same old." Replied Reena with a roll of her eyes as she walked away.

Omaris turned to the young Wolf near him who was being held back by primarily Liam thanks to his own Wolf strength. "My apologies young man, Reena is… Ambitious and unfortunately that gets in the way of her common sense."

"And here I thought she was just a groupie." Threw in Finstock with his arms crossed after having been silent and observing the whole thing.

"Coach!" Shouted Stiles as seriously! No way would Scott want a groupie!

"What!? McCall's team Captain! It happens!" Defended the man.

Stiles just looked at him weirdly. "Yeah… If you're in the Professional League maybe."

"Oh shut up and go run Suicides."

"Wha-? But Coach-" He was cut off by the man blowing his whistle at him and rather then try his luck again since last time did him no good, he ran off to do as told.

 _Never have I seen such a sight between a player and their Coach._ In all his years of experience, including dealing with Reena had Omaris never seen anything like it as it seemed those two had something of an odd relationship of sorts with one another.

A rather antagonistic relationship at that. The boy holding back the young Alpha could be heard chuckling in amusement. "Seein' those two together never gets old."

"Coach, can I run Suicides too?" Asked Scott as he continued to stare at where Reena had been at previously.

"Uhh, sure, why not?" Far be it from him to deny one of his players something like that! Heck, probably would build even more character for McCall!

As Scott turned away to do exactly that so he could try and burn off some of his anger thanks to that girl, he was suddenly stopped by the Thacher Coach. "I am most sorry for what has happened today young man. I will endeavor to ensure she leaves you be."

No response was given other then a short nod and then running off to join Stiles. Leaving Omaris to sigh as Finstock ordered his players to get back to training. _Reena my child, you play with fire that does not need to be played with. Especially when Akhaten may rise soon…_

Words would have to be spoken with her father and soon as Reena needed to stop her foolishness and begin preparations for what is to come. For if she doesn't and nothing is stop the great and fearsome Akhaten from rising, they are all doomed. _I doubt even a True Alpha could stop such a threat._ Even if the young man had risen to overcome many challenges in his short time as a Werewolf.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, Reena's certainly a character isn't she!?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here. And for the guest who asked about Scott and Reena having something. Come on now, its been a month since Kira left to be with the Skinwalkers, you really think he's gonna move on from her despite that so soon? What they had was something really special and for him to move on like its no problem would just de-value what they had. And I am never gonna write something like that either. So no, there will be NOTHING between Scott and Reena. Anywho, on with the show!**

* * *

 **Wednesday**

The rest of Tuesday had thankfully gone by without anymore problems for Scott, Stiles, and Liam, though Reena would get a very loud ass chewing later that night from her father for her actions that day. Something that only served to really make her angry and a bit more rebelious then anything else, along with putting her and Merry even more at odds with one another. And once Wednesday came, as per the allowance of the Thacher school, the Beacon Hills bunch would have their own classroom for a little long distance learning with Finstock as their teacher. Which was actually somewhat nice since for some of the stuff they had he left them be since he didn't know the subjects aside from Economics. And it'd be during lunch when Scott and his friends were approached by the two Native Americans from the day before and were asked to talk privately with them by a nervous looking Wapun while Aranck just stood by with his arms crossed and looking sullen. "Sure, I think that'll be alright." Voiced Scott and gave a pointed look towards Stiles that kept the other boy from saying anything negative.

And as the group of five went somewhere quiet to talk, Liam couldn't help but notice they were being stared at by the Thacher students and mentioned it aloud as they walked on. "Not surprising, fools are mistrustful of us." Hissed Aranck.

"Probably think we will cause you three problems." Added the boy seconds later.

"And you wouldn't? Considerin' what we caught you doin' yesterday and I kinda wouldn't be all that surprised if you started to give us trouble kid." Voiced Stiles and getting a slight glare from Scott.

As the last thing they needed was problems getting started damnit! Wapun led the group to a lone classroom and the girl started to look a bit nervous as well once they were situated. "I am sorry to say that we all got off on the wrong foot yesterday. Isn't that right Aranck?"

"Whatever. I really don't care how we got yesterday."

Wapun let out a disappointed sigh over her younger brother's words as he had so much anger in him and it hurt her to see that. "Since you're both Werewolves, what would your Alpha say about your attitude?"

"What Alpha!? We have no Alpha! Nor do we have a Pack! All because Hunters wiped them out and making everyone in this stupid town distrustful of us!" Yelled out Aranck angrily.

"So you do know by being a bully, you only make them more distrustful. Right?" Questioned Liam to make sure he understood everything right.

This got him a glare from the other boy but he met it head on as he'd seen worse then this kid! "I'm sorry to hear of what happened, but you shouldn't do bad things just cause of horrible circumstances. You should rise above that and find ways to somehow earn their trust." Voiced Scott firmly.

"Hmmph, whatever."

"So your Pack was wiped out by Hunters? Did your Pack do horrible stuff?" Wondered Stiles, only to get a glare of his own from the angry young Beta!

Wapun would be the one to answer this time as she held up a hand to keep her younger brother from speaking much to his annoyance. "No, the Pack we came from, the one led by our parents was a well known and very respected Pack. Loved by everyone in the city. But… Then a group of Hunters came. Hunters that everyone knew was bad news but our parents allowed them to be about anyway as they felt they could be trusted since the Hunters were doing everything possible to show they could be trusted."

"Which shoulda been a sign it was all bull." Interjected Aranck sourly.

"And when the Hunters felt they had enough of our Pack's trust, they… They wiped everyone of them aside from us out. We were lucky..." Sniffled the girl as she smoothly ignored her brother's interruption.

Aranck didn't feel they were lucky at all, more like cursed for what had happened and voiced as much. "What… What happened to the Hunters?" Asked Liam quietly as this was some horrible stuff to be learning!

"Some group from Mexico came and killed them." Voiced the Native boy.

"Probably the Calaveras, they take the Code seriously."

Scott and Liam nodded at Stiles' words as that group was about the only bunch they could think of who would probably do something like that. Silence went on for a bit after that until Scott broke it with a sigh. "I'm sorry for what happened to you guys, I really am as something like that shouldn't ever happen. But why not leave?"

A scoff came from the angry boy after that. "And where would we go? We would surely be easy kills for some Hunter."

"Not every Hunter out there is bad." Said Scott.

Aranck snorted at hearing that. "Yes, you would say that when you've been allied with the Argents for so long." Said the boy with a sneer on his face.

"Little brother, you know that has not exactly been an easy thing for him and his Pack."

"Must have been if he was able to get in between the legs of their beloved daughter."

Red eyes flashed and before the angry boy could do anything, he soon found himself thrown up against a wall and held there with his feet dangling off the floor. Stiles and Liam rushed to their angry friend to try and get him to let go of the boy. "They… They have you so… Conditioned to defend… Their honor! Do you roll ov-ack!" Gasped out the boy as he got slammed a little against the wall.

"Its no wonder you and your sister aren't trusted Aranck. Especially with an attitude like that." Snarled out an angry Scott.

Yeah, their tale was a horrible one but it didn't give this kid the right to speak such garbage about Allison or anybody else for that matter! "Dude, come on man, he's not worth it." Tried Stiles.

Wapun looked on sadly at the scene her brother had caused and would do nothing to intervene as he had brought it upon himself. Angering an Alpha, especially one who had seen and done so much since being Bitten was never a good thing. "You want trust and respect? You earn it by doing the right thing." Spoke Scott in a very firm but angry tone.

"Am I understood?"

A nod came from the boy and Scott let him go as his features returned to normal. The starting of clapping caught their attention, making for the group to turn their heads towards the source of it and earning a couple of groans from Stiles and Liam. "Oh great, its her." Groused Stiles unhappily.

Her being Reena, a smiling Reena at that as she crossed her arms. "Well, aren't we all just… Cozy in here."

"You are not wanted." Spoke Aranck rudely and Scott couldn't help but agree with the boy there.

"Why are you even here?" Questioned Liam curiously.

A laugh escaped the girl as she made mocking cooing noises at Wapun's brother, something that only served to anger him. "I'd think that little Beta baby would be quite obvious. I go to school here. Actually in all the AP classes for that matter too."

"And she thinks herself above us for it too." Added Wapun distastefully with a frown on her face.

"Oh please girl, you give me a little too much credit."

"I think I give you just enough since its actually true."

Reena merely rolled her eyes at her fellow girl as she so had better things to be doing then argue with the lowly Wolf. "Anyways, Scott, baby boy? My dad would like for you to come by later this evening. Apparently thinks its a big deal to meet the great and oh so wonderful True Alpha." Informed the girl with another roll of her eyes.

She honestly didn't think there was anything about him other then his looks to get nuts over. "Oh, you can bring your friends too. I guess."

Scott frowned to himself as the last thing he wanted to do was be anywhere near this girl's house. No telling what ideas she might get in her head. "I'm afraid you'll have to tell your dad I can't make it."

"Yeah, we're only here to play some Lacrosse. Not meet fans." Added Stiles, who secretly thought this girl was like the old Lydia and that to him wasn't all that great of a thing in his view.

"Well, I tried at least." Sighed Reena even though she hadn't actually tried too hard. As she didn't care if her father and the Wolf met or not.

She had way more important things to think about. Like what she was gonna do some filming on next to help her get noticed by a big shot from Hollywood that could take her out of this stupid place and never have to be bothered about old Gods and all the stupid crap that came with it. Her father and others in the Order of Akhati were so damned worried about Akhaten rising again but she honestly believed they were just worrying for nothing as the thing was just nothing more then a myth these days. Not that they appreciated her beliefs as they felt she was being too flippant about it all. But she could hardly bring herself to care! "Anyways… I'll let you all get back to your little confrontation or whatever."

"Gee, how nice of her." Groused Stiles as the girl left.

"Yeah, made me wanna bring her home for dinner." Added Liam and getting a chuckle and high five from Stiles for it.

"You've been spending way too much time around him." Accused Scott with a grin and chuckles were had while Wapun and Aranck looked on and feeling fairly out of place as well.

Clearing her throat, the three boys looked towards her and got apologetic looks on their faces for somehow forgetting the girl and her brother were still in the room with them. "We shall take no more of your time." Informed the girl quietly and made her leave with her brother soon following them.

A sigh escaped Scott after that and started to wonder if bringing them back to Beacon Hills could be a good idea. "You're not thinkin' what I think you're thinkin' are you? Cause if so, I really don't think its a good idea."

"What? What's he thinking that you think he's thinking?" And boy, talk about possible over use of a word!

"He thinks I'm thinking about bringing those two back with us. And you don't know if it'd be a bad idea or not Stiles. A change of pace might be a good thing for them."

"Or it might be a bad one."

 _Leave it to my best friend to always think on the negative side._ Thought the young Alpha a bit fondly.

"Its a thought man, nothing more."

Stiles honestly doubted that but let it go for the time being much to Scott's liking and the three boys made their way back to lunch. Thankfully the rest of the day at their temporary school passed by uneventfully with Scott wondering why everyone there was hiding theirselves and learning it was only being done so his human teammates and Coach wouldn't learn of the Supernatural since none of them were sure they could handle it that well. Something Scott wasn't sure if he should agree on or not but decided to leave it be since it wasn't his place to argue on. A little while later after a fun filled practice would see Liam opening their hotel room and seeing they had a couple of guests after a knocking started to happen. "Scott!" Cried out little Merry as she rushed inside the room and hugged the shocked boy.

Liam kinda found it a little amusing even if he did wonder how the little girl and the big guy at the door found them! "How'd you find us Merry?" Asked Scott curiously.

"My daddy." Answered the girl simply enough.

"Ah, he who wanted to meet you. Guess he decided to come to you instead." Spoke up Stiles while wondering if the bald guy at the door was the girl's dad.

"Yes, I felt it prudent to come to you since I believe my older daughter likely made you all hesitant to even come." Naru said to the young boys.

"You could say that." Responded Stiles with a shrug.

Naru let out an unhappy sigh as he wondered when his oldest would stop with her rebelious ways. "Not to be rude, but why were you wanting to see us?" Asked Scott as he held little Merry on his side, who was quite happy with the arrangement!

"I came because I wished to speak with you about a great danger. A danger that could mean the end of all of Ojai and possibly beyond the city should it awaken."

Flailing from Stiles started up as he started to speak about how it was just their luck this sort of thing would happen to them while out of town until a look from Scott got him to quiet down. Looking back to old man, the young Alpha asked him to go on with what he was talking about while hugging little Merry tighter to him after she let out a fearful whimper. "Long ago there was an old God known as Akhaten. A God who fed upon the fears and worst memories of those who lived in that time. In time, Akhaten's appetite increased, just as its size did to compensate it and in so doing, became even more of a danger to everyone as it also started to take the very life from those it fed upon. Until the first of the Akhati Order arose to put an end to it." Here he paused to walk over to his daughter and rub on her back in a comforting manner.

Something that made the girl feel a little better as it never got any easier to hear the stories about old Akhaten. "Only, they couldn't truly end it so much as put it to sleep. And for generations since we've been doing all we could to ensure it stays asleep but troubling portents tells us our efforts may no longer be working for much longer."

"Well… That's… Worrisome." Spoke up Stiles a bit sarcastically.

"Umm, so how much longer you think it'll be?" Wondered Liam as this whole thing sounded way worse then the crap with the Dread Doctors!

"This Thursday." Informed the man a bit grimly.

He then went on to tell the three boys that despite all their attempts to try and prepare Reena to do her duty to help add her voice to the Sleep Song, she had fought as hard as she could against it. Believing it to be nothing more then them being foolishly worried. Going so far as to even have a specialized set of giant tvs made, one at the sight where Akhaten is buried, and one in the city that would allow those who watched to see there was nothing to worry about at all. "And that explains so much about her." Muttered Liam.

Something Stiles couldn't help but agree with! Scott had a serious look on his face as he came up to the man. "What do you need from us?"

"If… If the great Akhaten does rise and we are unable to stop it. I wish for you to take my daughters away from here. Though I suspect Reena will give you trouble but that is what I am asking of you. Protect Merry and Reena from the threat for as long as you can."

"You'll beat it daddy! I know you will!" Cried out Merry and if she had too, she would help fight it darn it! To heck with her sister and what she believed!

Naru smiled at his daughter and hoped he could be worthy of his little girl's faith in him. "Sir… This, this is a big request to be asked of." Said Scott a bit nervously.

Making for the man to sigh heavily. "I know young man, I know. But hopefully it will not come to that."

 _I seriously hope not…_ Scott thought to himself and feeling a bit of dislike that this was even happening!

As seriously, would it hurt the Supernatural to leave him alone for a really, really long time!? Like… Long enough until he graduates High School? Maybe even College? Liam could sense the agitation from his friend and Alpha and honestly wished Kira was here to help sooth it. Naru then gave the boys an apologetic look. "I am truly sorry to trouble you boys with this. I truly am."

A sigh came from Scott. "It wouldn't be my life if there wasn't something dangerous going on at some point." Said the boy a bit tiredly.

"Yeah, I kinda get a little anxious now if my life isn't threatened in some way after a certain amount of time." Threw in Stiles.

Liam would have said something sarcastic about his friend's anxiousness but chose to keep quiet since they had guests in their hotel room. "If you will allow it, I will take you three to dinner to make up for the troubling news." As it was the least he could do after all...

"Yeah! We can go to McDonald's!"

"Now sweetie, you know their food isn't the healthiest for you."

"But it is tasty!" Chirped the girl and making her father grin while Scott actually managed a chuckle.

"Hey why not? After all, being around Merry here is all kinds of fun."

Merry cheered happily after hearing that. "You are my new big brother!"

Scott got a look of surprise on his face after that was declared to him while Stiles and Liam grinned over it. "Oh really?"

"Mm-hmm, I said so."

Pretending to think on it for a moment, he then grinned at her. "Well, if you say so, then I guess its so! Kinda always did want a little sister."

"Does this mean you'll have Reena for a sister too?" Asked Stiles with that grin still on his face.

He got a horrified look from his best friend that had the little girl giggling and the ADHD teenager mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done. "Don't worry big brother, I'll protect you!" Declared the little girl happily.

Shaking his head in amusement as they all started to walk out the door while making sure they had their key for the room, Scott told her that he felt safer already. Earning another happy little cheer from the girl and seeing his daughter so happy made Naru rather happy himself and hoped like Hell Akhaten could be kept asleep so such things as this wouldn't ever be threatened. However, un-noticed by all, a slight rumbling was occurring out on the hill where the great Akhaten slept. A sign that its awakening truly was close to happening.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Gotta love history lessons! Hope you guys enjoyed and until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: Its about to get wild in this chapter good buddies! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

 **Thursday**

The night before had turned out to be quite enjoyable for the teens and Merry along with her father. Thankfully there hadn't been any encounters with Reena or Aranck during it either. And during Thursday's school fun, there hadn't been much in the way of encounters with the two thankfully enough. Though Scott and Liam did end up chatting a bit with Wapun who had told him quite a bit about Born Wolves that even Derek or Cora hadn't said much on to him about. So not only was it educational for the young Alpha, but also for Liam as well. Who also found himself wondering if whether or not any future kids he had would be born a Were and quite possibly inheriting his IED. Which was something he really didn't want his kid experiencing. Especially if they already had to deal with the Were life as it is. Neither boy really looked forward to explaining the whole thing to Hayden and Liam wasn't sure if she'd freak out if she got the impression he was thinking some really long term plans with her.

And after some Lacrosse practice, the three boys along with Bradley, Greenburg, and a few others following them decided to go to that food joint they'd gone too on their first day here. Naturally this would be when problems would start in the form of Reena right when they were about to start eating. "Why hello boys! Nice to see my dear old dad didn't bore you all with his little myths and stuff last night."

Sighs could be heard from the three as those in the food joint already aside from the three boys' teammates tried to ignore the whole thing that was starting to develop. "Can you like, come back in about 30 minutes? Cause seriously, we're tryin' to eat here." Said Stiles in annoyance.

The girl chuckled at him and pulled up a seat to their table much to their annoyance. "Sorry cutie, but not gonna happen. Now, who wants to buy a girl some food?"

Scott himself said nothing as he started to glare at her much like he did to Marty Goldstein back in Sophomore year after his fellow Cyclones teammate had interrupted him and Allison talking after winning their game that night. Something that didn't deter Reena in the slightest and Marty even shuddered when he saw that look! "Careful babe, or you might get that hot ass face stuck like that. And that would be a true crime."

"Look, I don't wanna be rude here as I usually try not to be. But could you seriously go somewhere else? Maybe go do whatever duties an Akhati member has to do where Akhaten's concerned." Tried Scott as he just wanted to eat in peace damnit!

Liam would even add his own two cents in, unfortunately he would choose to do so while having his mouth full of food and earning himself a disgusted look from the girl for it. "Eat first, swallow second, THEN talk."

"He could do that, or he could talk with his mouth full just to annoy you." Replied Stiles with a grin on his lips.

"By the way, where's your shadow?"

"He's outside on a smoke break."

"Oh, well how nice of you to let him do that."

"I know!"

 _Evidently sarcasm passes right over her head._ Thought the ADHD teenager with a shake of the head.

Leaning in and looking right at Scott as she finally decided to address a certain remark of his. "As for those 'duties' you mentioned? Pshh, not my concern as there's no point. And why do I say that? Cause Akhaten doesn't exist anymore!" Declared the girl firmly and causing for Scott to shake his head with a sigh.

"Look, I get it. I do, but denying it isn't gonna help you any at all. In fact, it'll only make things worse if you keep doin' it. If I didn't have Stiles and even Derek despite how things were for him at the time when things first started for me, I probably wouldn't even be here right now. But you? You have your sister, your father, and a whole order to help you out and yet… And yet you push that away and for what? Cause you don't want to listen!?"

The passion could be heard in his voice by everyone in the food joint and Bradley, Marty, and Greenburg all wondered a whole Hell of a lot about what he had meant by the beginning stuff. But whatever it was, it was some damn serious stuff and it made Bradley wonder if it had a lot to do with what he and the others saw in the library about a month ago when Scott was fighting that weird glowy eyed creature who was painfully kicking his ass! Reena frowned unhappily at the Wolf for his words. "I don't listen cause its not real! They are all worried over a stupid ass story who's main character died a long ass time ago! I'm meant for more then that and I know that but they refuse to accept it cause they would rather see me trapped by old beliefs like them! But me? I refuse! I'm meant for a life of glam and fame in Hollywood!" Ranted the girl as she stood up and leaned over the table to get right in Scott's face.

"And you know what? How about I bring you and your little friends with me to the Hill where the old God is supposed to appear at tonight? And then, and then you'll see what a bunch of fools my dad, my sister, and the others are!"

A tense and silent standoff happened after that as the two teenagers stared heatedly into the other's eye. "Fine, we'll go." Said Scott and breaking the silence in the building.

 _Knowing our luck, things will get bad after we get there._ Groused the young Alpha in his head.

The pale girl smiled happily as she was more then ready to show the proof of just how wrong her dad and the others were! The group got up after that and made their way towards the door and before Scott walked out of it, he turned towards Bradley, Marty, Greenburg, and the few others from his team that had come there. "If anyone asks, we're out looking around in the woods out past the city."

"You got it man. And uhh, be safe as I doubt Yukimura will wanna handle things on her own if anything bad happened to you." Spoke up Bradley seriously.

Scott looked at him weirdly before nodding and walking out. Not realizing that Bradley was about to cause him a future problem when the boy shared what he knew with the others! Or at least what he thought he knew despite Liam's words on the whole thing! It'd take about an hour and twenty minutes to reach the hill where Akhaten was said to be buried and by the time they made it there, the sky was beginning to grow dark. And three things that were noticable was the small temple at the edge of the hill's cliff and the lone figure in ceremonial robes who was singing constantly. The third thing was the giant tv screen that was situated nearby. "See? Told ya, not a single thing to worry about or even vlog about for that matter." Spoke the girl as she widened her arms outwards to make her case even more solid.

"Yeah? Well he seems to think otherwise." Pointed out Liam as he pointed at the singing figure.

Reena merely rolled her eyes. "He's what's known as a Chorister, and the latest in a long line of them to try and keep that stupid myth asleep. I'm supposed to be the next to take over but screw that."

"Sometimes what we want in life isn't always possible." Informed Scott knowingly.

Disbelieving scoffing could be heard after that from their escort who had shook her head at what had been said. "That's where you're wrong babe, I'm GONNA get EXACTLY what I want."

Stiles was so ready to get as far from this girl as possible and never see her face again if he could help it. She made Scott in his early days as a Werewolf look good in comparison to the whole denial thing. He and the other two watched as the girl who was so un-willing to accept things at the cost of forever estranging herself from her family walked towards the singing figure and wrapped an arm around him. "Hey guy, mind if I call ya Gus?"

No answer was given but she shrugged and continued on. "Yeah, you don't mind. So Gus, you ever I don't know… Thought about not doin' this whole singin' thing? I mean you could totally be doin' a million other things right now instead of this stupid crap." Suggested the girl and sighing when she got no answer again as the man continued to sing.

She then turned to the boys and gave them a 'can you believe this guy?' look who all gave her looks of disbelief and disapproval themselves. A mischievous smile appeared on the girl's lips after that and after taking her arm away, she pushed the singing figure, causing him to fall to the ground. The figure looked up at her in shock. "Are you mad child!? To disrupt the Song of Sleep at a time it is most needed is insanity!"

"Oh please Gus, no need to be dramatic!" Waved off the girl.

The man frowned at her unhappily as he got up and dusted himself off. He pointed a finger at the foolish girl and was about to speak up when the ground began to shake. "Uhh… Something tells me this isn't a good thing!" Shouted out Liam worriedly as he struggled to keep from falling.

"I think he might be on to somethin'!" Called out Stiles in agreement.

"Its just an earthquake for God's sake! Stop bein' little bitches!" Shouted Reena.

She'd soon be eating her words however when a burst of light broke free of the small temple, causing it to explode everywhere and making the group to hit the ground thanks to the shockwave the light had produced. The light traveled a short distance into the sky where it would be visible to everyone down in the city below and would soon form into a round glowing object with a pair of eyes and a mouth that looked really disturbing to anyone who saw it. The Chorister looked at it before looking to Reena with fear on his face. "You've doomed us… You've doomed us all! For Akhaten has finally risen!" Shouted out the man as Reena herself looked on in shock at what she was seeing!

"We need to get out of here. NOW!" Ordered Scott as he forced himself up.

The others soon got themselves up and Scott was quick to tell the cameraman to leave his camera where it was since it was busted after falling down. "N-no… Its not, its not supposed to be real! It can't be!" Shouted Reena in denial of the whole thing.

Scott pulled on her and forced her to get moving as they all hauled ass down the hill, through the trees, and back into the city as everyone in Ojai began to stand out in the streets seeing the terror of Akhaten himself arisen once more. Finstock and the rest of the Cyclones were all shocked as Hell as well once they saw the glowing round thing in the sky! Bradley, Greenburg, and Marty even looked at one another and had the feeling this was what Scott and that girl from the food joint had been on about earlier on. Finstock and the Cyclones even started walking almost as if against their wills towards where everyone else was seemingly starting to gather. "Can someone tell me what the Hell is going on here!?" Shouted out Finstock in confusion as it would be really freaking nice to know!

Omaris would come up beside the man with a grim expression on his face as a frightened Merry stood by him with her hand holding his tightly. "A threat from long ago has arisen as we had feared it would…"

Finstock was about to say something, something that likely would have been rude when he spotted several figures running towards them. Three of them actually being Stilinski, Dunbar, and that girl who had been trying to stir up trouble! The Coach broke through the crowd with Omaris and Merry following through as well. "STILINSKI! DUNBAR! What the Hell did you two idiots do!?

Once the runners had gotten to him and the quickly growing crowd, Liam would be the first to speak up since Stiles was a bit out of breath! "We didn't do anything! But her? She pretty much did!" Pointed out the young Beta as he indicated Reena.

Who was looking rather shell shocked! Omaris sighed as he closed his eyes in resignation. Especially after having seen the Chorister with her who was looking at him in a rather apologetic way. It'd be Merry who would also notice something was off about them as well. "Hey! Where's big brother Scott!?"

This had Stiles and Liam looking around in a panic and then getting twin looks of realization on their faces as they realized he must have stayed behind! Or worse! Reena could be seen shaking her head as she started to look upwards at Akhaten in the sky. "This… This just can't be..."

Stiles stomped towards her with an angry look on his face. "WELL IT IS! ALL BECAUSE YOU JUST HAD TO BE PROVEN RIGHT!" Yelled the boy angrily and steadfastedly ignoring Finstock's reprimands.

She looked at him with that wide eyed and shocked expression still on her face. "I..." Began the girl but couldn't go on.

Stiles it seemed wasn't finished however. "THAT THING IS UP THERE AND ITS PROBABLY GONNA KILL EVERYBODY HERE BECAUSE OF YOU! STARTING WITH MY BEST FRIEND!" Raged the teenager and needing to have Liam and Bradley pull him back.

A giant tv then started to rise up out of the concrete and it came on once it was fully up. The screen revealing the site of Akhaten and one lone figure walking up to it. Said figure being Scott McCall. "He confronts the evil ghost on his own!" Spoke Wapun in alarm as Finstock looked on in shock.

"It seems my request to have you taken from here if the worst happens may not go as I hoped it would." Muttered Naru to his youngest daughter as he made his way to her and Omaris.

Reena saw her father and stepped towards him with tears glistening in her eyes. "Daddy… I… I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Cried the girl as the reality of the situation was slamming hard into her.

Naru hugged his oldest as she cried into his chest. "No! We can't give up hope!" Shouted out Merry as she looked towards the big tv screen as Scott continued to stare at the great and terrible Akhaten.

Turning back, she looked at the still gathering crowd that had some of its people looking back at her. "Scott's never given up hope! He always stands up and fights back! Even when things aren't the greatest he always, always pushes through to make everything better!"

"M-Merry..." Stutttered Reena tearfully.

The little girl paid her older sister no mind however as she started to walk down the road a little and then stopped and looked back. "I have hope cause Scott has hope. I'll do what you couldn't do big sister. What you wouldn't believe in." Declared the girl and then looked towards the Akhaten filled sky as several individuals were simply amazed by the level of faith the kid had in Scott.

Especially when she didn't even know him! " _Rest now… My Warrior..._ " Began the little girl in a beautiful voice.

One that had Scott turning his head in the direction of it and smiling to himself. Turning back to the threat above him, he started to speak. "Can you hear her? Singing her little song to you? A song of stories, hopes, dreams, fears, joys, and so much more?"

As he spoke to it, Aranck and Wapun came up to the little girl and Aranck would even surprise little Merry by allowing her to sit upon his shoulders with Wapun holding one of her hands all while she continued to sing. The siblings even joining in on the song, and slowly, one by one, the crowd of onlookers began to add their voices to the Song of Sleep. Even those who really didn't have a damned clue as to what was going on but knowing that whatever this was, was damned important. Reena would look on in shock at the whole thing, hardly believing what she was seeing! Scott smiled again when he started to hear more then just little Merry singing and it made his heart want to burst in happiness over it. "For so long and so many, many years… These people and their ancestors feared you and your judgment. Devoting themselves to you, sacrificing themselves to you in order to do what must be done! But can you hear them singing!?"

No answer was given beyond a rumbling noise from the glowing creature. "You like to think of yourself as a God when you're not! As you're nothing more then a damned Parasite who likes to feed on the emotions of others! CAN YOU HEAR THEM SINGING!?" Roared out the boy as the singing wasn't just something he could hear thanks to his Wolf hearing, but now cause it was joined by so many voices that it was coming all the way up to the hill where he and Akhaten were.

" _Please… Wake up!_ "

"Feeding on the emotions of love, envy, jealousy, anger, and hatred! The memories of love, friendship, loss, death, birth, sorrow, and joy!" As he spoke, those watching could see images somehow appearing above his head of so many diferent people in so many different ways.

Images of hard fought battles that sometimes included loss of life, images of tight friendships, loving boyfriends, girlfriends, and families. Images of the faces of those like Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Allison Argent, Kira Yukimura, Aiden Carver, and so, so many others. It was simply staggering to see all that coming from Scott and it gave more than one person outside of Stiles and Liam more of an idea of just who Scott McCall is and what he'd gone through despite the fact someone his age should never have had too to begin with. A young man who's seen and done so many things, even loved and lost for whatever reason in whatever way. "So if you wanna take all theirs… Then come on and take mine too but I hope you got a big appetite for it all!"

" _Wake up, Wake up!_ "

A golden swirl started to envelop Scott and he could be heard grunting as it surrounded him. "Ever since my Sophomore year I have seen and done so many different things that would make your head spin! I have faced death in so many different ways, fought so many maniacs, even had my very mind twisted for one's own vendetta! I've lost people I cared about, some I wish I had done better by! And it'll be something you'll never understand! Those people singing!? And even myself!? We all represent so many possibilities! Possibilities that not even you could eat with your appetite! Possibilities that would make you blaze!"

His arms had gone wide as he looked on with a determined expression on his face. Some could even hear the tiredness in his voice too and it made them wonder just how close he was to a breaking point. Especially after having seen all those images from him. "So take it! Take all I have! TAKE IT ALL!" Roared out Scott as he shifted and a golden light shot from his mouth and towards the glowing round creature in the sky.

"And you can take from this too! Cause this camera? This camera represents infinite possibilities! Possibilities I want to be part of! Possibilities I never thought I could be part of cause I felt trapped by a duty I didn't think mattered cause it wasn't real to me for so long!" Declared the surprising voice of Reena as she held the camera up into the sky after having ran off to join Scott with no one else having even realized it until she had appeared on the screen.

Making for a golden light to come from it and towards Akhaten. The glows soon left them and Scott fell to his knees with a tired sigh as Akhaten fed on its last meal and soon started to glow brightly until it exploded. Sending little golden balls of energy everywhere as Merry finished the last of her song with a contented smile on her face. " _Wake up, Wake up!_ "

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Now if this doesn't get you emotional, I don't know what will cause damn it made me feel emotional! Which mighta been cause of the Rings of Akhaten Speech I was listening too as I was doing this scene. Hope you all enjoyed and there will be one more chapter! Though I had considered writing what I have in mind for the next chapter to be included in this, but I felt after Merry's last line that it was a really good place to leave things off. Anywho, R and R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: And here we are folks, the final chapter! Hope the wait was worth it! Oh, and as always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

Cheering had immediately erupted when Scott and Reena finally made their way back into town with Reena helping Scott all the way back. As doing what he did with Akhaten had tired him out greatly and he felt like he could sleep for a really long time. Not to mention it just made him really miss Kira even more as well and he hated it. For Reena, learning that Akhaten truly was more then just a myth had been a real eye opening experience for the girl and she was seriously starting to regret how she'd acted for so long and she could only hope she could make up for how she had acted. Seeing those images come from Scott as he talked with the old legend also had been an eye opening experience and he was also one of the ones she hoped she could get forgiveness from. He had been through so much and yet he hadn't gone nuts from it all. It honestly made the girl wonder how much more he could even handle before he finally snapped. Hopefully however, if and when it happened, Scott wouldn't be alone for it.

Though Reena honestly didn't think he would be considering just how loyal Stiles and Liam were, not to mention what she'd heard about the others who were part of Scott's oddball Pack back in Beacon Hills. The fact he had told her she'd done a good job as they finally made their way into town had surprised her but also had made her really happy to have heard it. "McCall!" Yelled Coach Finstock as he and the others made their way to the two.

Looking up at his Coach with a tired expression on his face, he asked a simple question. "Yeah Coach?"

"What the Hell was that!?" As seriously, that was just insane!

And he'd done and seen some insane crap back during his heavy drinking days so he knows what he's talking about! Hell, he'd lost a testicle after all! A tired sigh escaped his Captain after that. "That… That was pretty much just another day in my life Coach."

"Only without it lasting a whole month or two." Butted in Stiles.

"That's a plus." Muttered Scott and Liam nodded in agreement.

"So that time in the library with that thing wasn't a one off?" Wondered Bradley.

"Nope." Answered Scott and making the other boy suck in a breath as holy crap!

Finstock let out a disbelieving laugh as that little girl who had gotten everyone including himself to start singing ran up to Scott. "Big brother! Big sister!" Called out the little girl as she hugged the both of them.

Course the fact Scott was now down on his knees made him want to just sit down. "You were great tonight Merry." Complimented the young man and making the little girl beam happily.

"He's not wrong." Agreed Reena.

"You were great too Reena!" Cheered the girl and making her older sister smile happily.

"Yes, I would have to agree." Declared Naru as he and Omaris came up to them.

Reena quickly rushed over to her father and hugged him and he happily hugged back while Omaris looked on happily and proudly. "Okay, can we please get things back on track here!?" Pleaded Finstock and making everybody look at him.

"McCall, are you gonna be okay? I mean… ARE you even okay? Cause all that stuff I saw makes me think you might be close to a few issues happening. And let me tell you, that's never a pleasant thing."

Letting out a puff of air as the young Alpha thought it over, he then looked up at his Coach. "I think… I think I'll be okay Coach."

"Yeah, he's got us by his side." Declared Liam adamantly.

"And me too!" Spoke up Merry.

Chuckles were heard after that. Though Finstock still wasn't quite convinced however. Something even Naru and Omaris had concerns over. "Right, well uhh… Make sure to talk to someone if things start gettin' bad alright? Last thing I need is my Captain having mental problems."

"Would it remind you of yourself Coach?" Stiles asked and grinning when he got a mild glare from the man.

"Oh shut up!" Huffed the man before walking away as laughter could be heard.

"You two have a very weird relationship." Remarked Omaris.

"You should see him and Greenburg." Replied the ADHD teenager.

"I think… I shall pass on that one."

"HEY!" Came the offended voice of Greenburg and making for more laughter.

The large group started to slowly disperse after that as Scott stayed sitting on the ground with Merry not wanting to move an inch from him. "Though there was many an occasion you did things we didn't approve of Reena, your actions this night has forgiven those transgressions." Declared Naru and causing Reena to be surprised but pretty happy to hear that.

Especially since she'd been starting to feel guilty for how she'd been acting for so long. "Th-thank you daddy!"

The man smiled at her. "I just ask that you don't do more things like that in the future okay?"

"You got it pops. Besides, my reason for actin' out did kinda blow up thanks to my incredibly awesome self. So you won't have anything to worry about."

"Hey!" Exclaimed Scott and making the girl grin at him.

"Oh, excuse me. Myself and my sidekick the True Alpha."

"That's not any better!" Retorted Scott but the grin on his face made it plain to see he was only joking around as he honestly just didn't even care in that moment.

"Its okay big brother, you still have me."

Everyone aside from Scott made little 'aww' noises after hearing the little girl say that as he just smiled at her and hugged her. _Boy, she might make good practice material for McCall and Yukimura after their baby comes._ Mused Bradley to himself.

"So, what are you guys gonna do now that the big ancient threat is gone for good?" Asked Stiles curiously.

This brought the two men up short as honestly, they had no idea! "That… That is a good question." Muttered Omaris.

"Retirement sounds ideal." Voiced Naru.

"We could be town protectors! Like big brother Scott and his friends!" Suggested Merry brightly.

"And you'll be the best protector of them all right?" Asked Scott with a smile on his lips.

"Darn straight!" Replied the girl and making those still present laugh.

Wapun stepped forward then. "I think… With such an established Order as your own… Protecting the people of Ojai, things like what happened to me and my brother's Pack wouldn't ever be repeated again."

A somber silence came about the group then while the Cyclones teammates still present wondered about all that but figured now seriously wasn't the time to ask. A heavy sigh escaped Naru as he placed a hand on Wapun's shoulder. "You would have my word on that child. And I owe you and your brother an apology for how you've been treated by everyone else since the two of you lost your family and Pack."

"Never blame yourself, you never had anything to do with it." Wapun replied firmly.

Even Aranck could begrudgingly agree on that! Reena then asked a question that was on her mind. "So, what now? You guys party it up or somethin' after a big threat is over with?"

"Well, I don't know about them, but I usually just go home and thank whoever's listening I'm still alive."

A snort escaped Stiles after hearing Liam's answer. "Pretty much what he said."

"Gee, you guys really know how to live!"

"If you want livin' it up and wild parties, talk to Lydia." Responded Stiles with a shrug.

Ooh, now there's someone Reena wanted to meet! As even here, stories of the parties Lydia Martin threw were heard of! Though probably cause of her connection with Scott but whatever! "If you guys wanna go celebrate or whatever, go ahead. Me? I'm just gonna stay right here where I'm at now." Voiced Scott from his spot on the ground as he really didn't wanna move!

"Damn homie, you sound like an old man!" Chortled Bradley in amusement.

"Does it count if I actually feel old?" Asked the Alpha with a tired grin but the seriousness in his voice could be heard.

Stiles and Bradley then helped him up, earning a groan from the boy. "As much as a party sounds ideal, I feel it best to wait til tomorrow night after the big game." Declared Omaris.

"Team Ojai for the win!" Called out Reena with a teasing grin.

"Nuh-uh! Team Scott for the win!" Retorted Merry with her tongue out at her sister.

Making her laugh and ruffle her baby sister's hair much to the younger girl's actual liking! "But hey, I'm game for that." Declared the former trouble making girl.

Quite a few others were more then game for that and no matter who won the game tomorrow night, a wild party would be thrown. Not only for that, but cause of what had happened tonight. "Great, can I be dropped off in a bed now?" Groused Scott good naturedly and sparking laughter.

"I'ma start callin' you Old Man from now on."

Sure, Bradley was joking, but he was also a little serious about it too! Scott just chuckled and said that sounded fine to him. And once he was finally brought back to the hotel room he, Stiles, and Liam were staying in, he immediately passed out on his bed and if he snored? Well… The boys certainly weren't gonna complain as he deserved to do so! Friday soon came, and with it, the loved ones of the Cyclones teammates as anticipation built up til the big game that night finally began. Despite his tiredness still being a thing, Scott gave it his all for the game and helped secure the win for his team. Something that the Thacher bunch was in no way disappointed about after last night. Though they did give some good natured ribbing to the Cyclones. A huge party would be thrown after that and to the amusement of a few that included Scott, a rocking chair would be seen as well, along with a blanket and Scott would pretty much stay in it the entire time.

Malia, Mason, Corey, Hayden, Lydia, Melissa, and the Sheriff would all be greatly surprised to learn about what had happened. Though Malia and Stiles would quickly disappear as the boy wanted to have a word with his ex over a few things and the two wouldn't be seen for awhile after that. After the party finally died down and only the Pack, Naru, Omaris, Reena, Wapun, Merry, and Aranck remained, Scott decided to get out of his chair and gave a mild glare to Reena after she mocked him making groaning noises and the like while he'd been getting out of it. Making for her to smile back at him all cutely like as if she didn't have a clue what he was glaring at her for. "When we came here, I wasn't expecting to get a little sister, or face down a giant ball like God, or make a friend or two along the way. But, I can honestly say I'm happy I did." Spoke the boy as he playfully ruffled Merry's hair.

"Aww, you say the sweetest things Scottie." Cooed Reena and making him roll his eyes.

"With that said, I want to officially name you six as honorary members of Pack McCall."

Eyes went wide after that as Scott had never done anything like that before. Especially with so many people! Stiles normally would have argued against that but to do so in front of everyone would undermine Scott's authority as an Alpha and it wasn't worth it to do so anyway. Merry cheered while Omaris and Naru nodded their heads pleasedly. As being part of such an accomplished Pack was an honor of the highest degree. "So this means we can be bonafied town protectors!?"

Looking down at Merry with a smile, Scott nodded. "Yay!" Cheered the girl and making everybody laugh.

"Are… Are you certain of this Alpha McCall?" Questioned Wapun softly and unsurely while Aranck was simply too shocked to say much!

"I am Wapun, matter of fact, if you and your brother want too. The two of you could move to Beacon Hills, so that way, you guys could be around the Pack as often as you want." His tone was dead serious and Wapun could hardly believe it.

"And I'm sure any one of us could house you two no problem." Added in the Sheriff and gaining nods for it.

Scott suddenly found himself being hugged by a tearful Aranck who could be heard murmuring 'thank you' in to Scott's chest as he held on to Scott and cried. And that helped to make the deciding factor for Wapun. "It shall be an honor to be part of Tribe McCall and I promise to ensure you never regret allowing us entrance."

"You don't have to promise that." Scott told her seriously.

Wapun only nodded but something told the Alpha she was going to make good on her promise regardless. Melissa was feeling so proud of her son for having done something like this. Especially for two kids who clearly needed a home if their appearance and reactions were anything to go by. "Scott McCall, True Alpha of Beacon Hills, member of the Mighty Three who defeated the great Akhaten, I accept your invitation and I will do you proud." Voiced Naru with Omaris quickly vowing the same.

"Me too big brother!"

"Heh, I guess I can do the same." Added Reena. Though she still fully intended to go and make it big in Hollywood!

Just… Not in the manner she was going about it before! After a little more fun with the much smaller group, the Ojai group went on back to their various homes and while the Beacon Hills group did the same with their temporary homes. The next day came rather quickly and Wapun and Aranck would even be riding back with Melissa to Beacon Hills with their few belongings in the trunk. The Akhati would even show up as well to see Scott and his friends off. "Hey Scottie!" Called out Reena after he had just gotten done hugging a somewhat tearful Merry and started to head to the bus.

Her voice caused him to turn back and as he was about to ask what it is she needed, he quickly found himself being dipped and kissed by the very forward girl! Making for many to catcall and the like at the sight of it! Standing him back up, Reena pulled away with a huge grin on her lips and walked away with a sway to her hips as Scott stood there dumbounded until he finally shook it off. "Right… Okay then..." Muttered the stunned boy before finally getting on the bus.

He'd also end up sitting next to a largely grinning Bradley Cooperson as well. "Damn homie! That girl got you real good!" Laughed the boy.

"Yeah, she did." Mused Scott and was seriously glad Kira wasn't here to see that as who knows what woulda happened!

"That ain't gonna cause problems for you and Yukimura is it? I know she's out with some family over seas and all but still."

A shake of the head was his answer. "Nah, she knows she's who I want."

"That's good homie, that's real good. Especially with what I know is comin' for y'all two real soon."

Looking at his fellow teammate confusedly, Scott asked him what he meant by that. "Well, you know man..."

"No, dude, I don't."

Bradley sighed as it was apparent the homie was gonna be difficult about things! He then decided to be upfront about what Dunbar had said but had meant otherwise. And as the bus drove on, a loud exclamation could be heard from inside. "BABY!? WHAT BABY!?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yes! This is over! Hope you guys really enjoyed this final chapter! As for why Liam's parents weren't there? Well, those two were hardly ever shown much as it is and I figured that like Geyer, Liam's mom would be working a fairly busy job that woulda left her just like Geyer with little time to come out there for the game. Plus, them not knowing about Liam's more Wolfier side makes it easier to keep them out of the fic anyway. Stay tuned folks! As there will be more to come in my version of a season six! R and R!**


End file.
